


Bombenstimmung

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, Comrades, Death Eaters, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Januar 1996, Quadruple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Die Todesser Gibbon und Jugson sollen im Auftrag von Lucius Malfoy etwas bei einem Händler abholen. Was genau, hat er ihnen wohlweislich nicht vorher gesagt. Aber irgendwie muss die Brockdale-Brücke ja zum Einsturz gebracht werden, nicht wahr?
Relationships: Gibbon & Jugson (Harry Potter)
Series: Todesserdrabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Bombenstimmung

„Alter, wo zur Hölle sind wir hier denn reingeraten, Nic“, fragte Gibbon und sah sich misstrauisch in der winzigen, vollgestopften Wohnung um.

Jugson runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es die richtige Adresse ist. Malfoy hat gesagt, wir sollen hier ein Paket abholen.“

„Warum ist dann niemand hier und warum ist die Tür trotzdem auf?“ Gibbon machte einen Schritt und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er auf etwas Glitschiges trat. „Igitt, Bundimun.“

„Ja, man riechts“, murmelte Jugson. „Und ich glaube, in den Vorhängen sind Doxys.“

„Sehr nützliche Wesen, diese Doxys“, sagte plötzlich eine knarrende Stimme und Gibbon und Jugson fuhren beide erschrocken zusammen. Ein sehr alter, sehr dicker, sehr faltiger Mann hatte sich plötzlich von einem fleckigen Sessel erhoben, und Gibbon konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob er schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen war.

„Ich nehme an, Sie kommen wegen Mr Malfoys Bestellung?“

„Jawohl“, sagte Gibbon eilig.

„Ich pack es Ihnen ein“, sagte der Mann und griff nach einem großen Horn, das auf einer Kommode stand und Gibbon in dem Chaos bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Er spürte regelrecht, wie ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Ist das etwa …?“, fing er an und der Mann bestätigte: „Ja, das ist ein Erumpenthorn.“ Er strich beinahe zärtlich mit dem Finger darüber und Gibbon gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Ihr Herr und Meister will wohl etwas in die Luft sprengen“, sagte der Mann beiläufig. „Was ist, Sie sind ja plötzlich so blass?“

Gibbon ging einen Schritt rückwärts. „Ich fass das nicht an. Nic, das ist zu gefährlich, soll Malfoy sich einen anderen Idioten suchen.“

Der Mann schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und hielt Jugson das jetzt in altes Zeitungspapier gewickelte Erumpenthorn hin. „Hier. Oder sind Sie auch so zimperlich wie Ihr Kollege?“ Es lag etwas Lauerndes in seiner Frage, eine kaum versteckte Herausforderung.

„Auch wenn es Ihr Ego erschüttert, aber das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ein Erumpenthorn vor der Nase habe", sagte Jugson lässig.

„Hattest du wirklich schon mal was mit Erumpenthörnern zu tun?“, fragte Gibbon später, als sie sehr erleichtert ihre Lieferung losgeworden waren.

Jugson grinste. „Quatsch. Aber ich musste dem Wirrkopf doch irgendwie das Maul stopfen, und hauen wollte ich ihn nicht, erstens wegen dem Horn und zweitens brauchen wir ihn vielleicht noch.“

Sie sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, gespeist aus der Erleichterung, diesen unerwartet gefährlichen Auftrag heil überstanden zu haben.


End file.
